The present invention relates to a wire cloth, in particular to a filter cloth, having metallic warp wires and metallic weft wires interwoven with one another.
Wire cloths of a type involved here can also be labeled as fine filter cloths as the diameter of the warp wires and the weft wires is at a maximum from 0.1 to 0.2 mm, and at a minimum between 0.02 and 0.03 mm. The number of warp wires ranges between 180 to 500 warp wires per inch, whereas the number of weft wires ranges between 500 to 5000 wires per inch. So-called filtration triangles are obtained through weaving. Heretofore, the interval between the weft wires is smaller than the filtration triangles. The use of warp wires and weft wires with very small diameters is required to realize fine filtering meshes below 10 μm. The fineness of the filter can hereby be varied by the diameter of the warp wires and weft wires as well as by the number of wires per length unit. Conventional wire cloths have clear distances between the individual warp wires which is greater than the diameter of the interlaced weft wires. The warp wires and weft wires can be woven hereby by the so-called twilled weave such as double twill weave (DTW) or coarse-mesh twill, but also by a plain weave such as single plain weave (SPW) or reverse plain weave.
Wire cloths can be used in a wide variety of applications. However, a problem associated with conventional wire cloths is the need for a great number of weft wires per length unit, so that production costs and material consumption is high. Moreover, the length of the cloth produced per time unit is correspondingly small.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved wire cloth to obviate prior art shortcomings and to reduce the material consumption while still retaining the fineness of the filter mesh, and to increase the output of a loom per time unit, i.e. to increase the length of a wire cloth woven per time unit.